


Royal Secrets

by FabulousMarvel_Nerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMarvel_Nerd/pseuds/FabulousMarvel_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the faraway world of Asgard, the daughter of Odin and sister of Thor and Loki, Sigrun must find herself when Odin reveals to her who her true father is. With her world now upside down, will she choose her own path and make good of her new found self; or will she follow a wayward path just as Loki did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Secrets

A shadow moved swiftly and silently through the night, taking breaks only to make sure the bundle in her arms was still sound asleep. As she neared her destination, a tiny cooing came from the bundle. She stopped behind a tree and looked down.

The baby was awake.

She couldn't help but smile. She took her finger and softly tickled the baby's stomach. She smiled and grabbed at her finger. She pulled it away and waggled her finger.

"No, no, little one. Not now. I need you to sleep, can you do that for me?"

The baby continued to stare up at her with her big, luminous, green eyes. She sighed and gently rocked her. The swaying tired the baby and she yawned and fell back asleep.

"That's my girl."

She continued to make her way to the palace. Sneaking past the guards was a cinch. All she had to do now was find the right bedroom. Which was easy considering there weren't many bedrooms that were actually occupied. The mother took a note and stuck it onto the blanket wrapped around her child. She took one last look at the girl. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, she left the child in front of the door. Then took off into the night, undetected.

The child, however, had woken up as soon as she felt her mother’s warmth depart. She started to whine and finally cry and scream at the top of her lungs. The noise woke up the owners of the room. The door opened and a woman peered out, her light brown hair down, flowing past her shoulders. She was in her nightgown, a simple tanish, long sleeved gown that came to her knees. She looked down and saw the child. A smile appeared on her face. She bent down and picked up the girl and brought her into the room. Odin got out of the bed.

 **"** What is it?”

“It is a baby girl.”

“A girl? We don’t need another child. Give it to someone else to care for it.”

“Odin, don’t be like that. Besides, I’ve always wanted a daughter.”

She stared at him, daring her husband to say no, her blue eyes boring into his. Though she was only a petite 5'7" to his muscular 6'5", she was still intimidating. Odin sighed, knowing Frigga wouldn’t back down and that he had lost. He ran his fingers through his white hair.

“Fine. We may keep her.”

Frigga rocked the girl until the cries were subdued and she had fallen asleep once more. Only then did Frigga actually notice the note on the blanket. She removed it without disturbing the child and read it to herself.

 

_My queen and king,_

_You will not know know me, for I am only a common citizen of Asgard. But I ask that you care for my child as if it were your own. I cannot do it myself, my days are limited and her father does not know of her existence. Please keep it that way, I'd rather he not know. I hope this is not an issue and that my daughter is welcomed into your family. Her name is Sigrún._

 

Odin walked over to his wife and looked over her shoulder. Frigga read through the note over and over again. Then she noticed the last line, an extra part to the story. Both adults' eyes widened as they read the last part. The child shifted in its sleep.

* * *

 

**Sigrún (3 months)**

Mama cradled me in her arms and insisted that I drink the milk. I complied, knowing that she would keep pushing it in my face until I drank it.

It wasn't half bad.

We were in papa’s private library/study and it was perfectly silent. Until the door burst open.

"Mother! Loki and I have returned after our year long journey!"

I pushed the bottle out of my face and looked at the door. A tall, buff, blonde man and a smaller, less buff, black haired man stood in the doorway. They must be Thor and Loki, the brothers of mine that I've heard so much about. According to mama, they would love me. I hope she was right.

She usually is.

The first to approach us was Thor, I believe.

"Who is this?"

"This is Sigrún, your sister. I had her while you were away."

He smiled broadly and asked to hold me. Mama handed me to him. I was uncomfortable being in another person's arms, but Thor was gentle with me. He talked to me in what I believe is called baby talk. It was idiotic, but I couldn't respond. Stupid infant body. Thor turned to hi-our brother.

"Loki, would you like to hold her?"

Loki walked over and took me from Thor. A straight look plastered on his face. Until he started to rock me, a small grin came onto his face. I noticed that, like me, He had emerald eyes unlike our family. And Loki wasn't like Thor at all, he didn't talk to me like an idiot. I liked that. He talked to me like mama, with complete sentences and in his normal voice. His voice was soothing and if he were singing I'd probably fall asleep. I smiled at him and he returned it with a smirk. Mama came over and Loki handed me back to her. I didn't want to be back in her arms yet. I cried.

She seemed to understand what I wanted because she handed me right back to Loki. I attempted to reach for his finger, but this stupid infant body refuses to do what I command it to do. Instead, he had to bring his finger to me so that I could grab it. He smiled at me as I held it.Thor threw his head back and laughed.

"It seems she likes you, brother."

"Yes. Yes, she does." Loki smiled.


End file.
